<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overhearing by Mwnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601894">Overhearing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwnz/pseuds/Mwnz'>Mwnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, i hope someone else ships them too, probably a lot of swearing, soft moments, teenage romance, they are irl in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwnz/pseuds/Mwnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura overhears Sarada and Himawari talking and finds out they are more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Himawari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overhearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So, first I'd like to say that this is my first fanfic in English and as this is not my first language I'm still not used to write full stories so my writing might change a little bit through the story as I get more comfortable.<br/>I had this idea and it was just too cute to don't write, hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular Friday night, Sarada and Himawari were having a sleepover, Sasuke was home from work earlier than usual, they ordered food instead of cooking, just like many weekends.<br/>
     Sakura was on her way to tell the girls the food she ordered had just arrived when she heard them laughing. She stopped outside the door, it wouldn't be that wrong to stay there a bit more and listen to what they were talking about, would it? Obviously not!<br/>
     — How does your brain come up with this stuff? — she heard her daughter say<br/>
     — I don't  know, maybe I'm just a genius — Himawari said and Sarada laughed even more<br/>
     — I'd say you're just an idiot but whatever helps you sleep at night — she heard the Uzumaki gasp<br/>
     — I mean, who needs enemies when your own girlfriend calls you an idiot? — Sakura froze. For one second she thought she might have misunderstood the word, but then she heard it again<br/>
    — Well, at least that means your girlfriend tells you the truth — and than realization hit her like a train, they were in a relationship.<br/>
     Her daughter had been dating a girl for God knows how long and didn't tell her about it. And that was when a million of doubts filled her head, did Sarada think she was a homophobe? Was she afraid of her reaction? Did she think her mother would treat her differently for that? She totally forgot what she was doing there in the first place and rushed down stairs.<br/>
     — Sasuke, we have to talk. — she said in a low tone as she arrived the kitchen, he looked at her with a confused expression.<br/>
     — What happened? — he asked still having no clue on what made his wife so worried.<br/>
     — I just found out our daughter has a girlfriend and I think she didn't tell me because she thinks I'm homophobic. — Sakura said it all at once.<br/>
     — Hold on, why do you think that? — he asked still quite confused and she sighed.<br/>
     — Because I just heard her refer to Himawari as her girlfriend! — he paused for a second<br/>
     — I really don't know how to react. — Sakura bit her lip<br/>
     — I don't think we should tell her we know, she was supposed to choose when to tell us, at the same time just sit and talk to her about this and let her know we are not homophobes seems to be the right thing to do.<br/>
     — Well, for now we could just text her to say that diner's here and eat as if nothing has happened — as that seemed to be the only option for now, Sakura nodded.<br/>
                                              ...<br/>
     Sarada slowly ran her fingers through Himawari's hair getting lost in her blue eyes, the way they sparkled when she talked about something she liked was one of the small things that made the oldest fall for her.<br/>
     — I know I say this a lot but I love you. — Himawari said, she did say that all the time, but Sarada lived it.<br/>
     — I love you too — she answered as she gently kissed the girl beside her.<br/>
     That was when her phone vibrated in her pocket.<br/>
     — It's my dad, the food just arrived. — she said already getting up, Himawari sighed and got up as well.<br/>
    Dinner was normal, except this time Sakura didn't miss the stares e giggles the two girls exchanged, it seemed so obvious now that she asked herself how didn't anyone notice before.<br/>
     As the girls went back to Sarada's room the couple started talking again about whether to talk to their daughter or wait for her to tell them.<br/>
     — I'm gonna talk to her. I mean, what if this whole hiding thing is hurting her? — Sakura decided, the raven haired man agreed, maybe removing this weight from the girl's shoulders would be good for her.<br/>
                               ...<br/>
     The next few days went normally, Sakura still pretended she didn't know about the two while seeing how obvious they actually were, the way they looked at each other was already a huge clue.<br/>
     As Tuesday arrived the pink haired woman decided it was time to finally have the talk with her daughter, taking a deep breath before knocking on her room's open door.<br/>
     — Sweetie, can we talk for a moment? — she asked standin on the doorstep. Sarada put her phone away and nodded<br/>
     — Sure, what is it? — Sakura sighed and sat on the girl's bed beside her.<br/>
     — You remember last Friday when you had Hima over for a sleepover, right? — Sarada nodded — Well, I actually came upstairs to tell you two the food had arrived, but then I heard something and totally forgot about it.<br/>
      — What did you hear? — the youngest asked suddenly seeming nervous, she kinda knew what it was but wanted to have hope it was something else.<br/>
     — I heard you two talking and I heard she calling you her girlfriend and even though I already know the answer I wanted to ask you so, are you guys dating? — she didn't seem mad, actually she didn't seem to mind it at all, but Sarada was still nervous. What if she freaked out the moment she got a positive answer? The girl kept thinking about all the possibilities until she realized she had been in silence for too long. Fuck it, she thought.<br/>
     — Yes mom, we are dating. — she said after a long time, she was surprised to meet her mother's soft expression.<br/>
     — Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you know you can trust me, right? — she asked looking her daughter in the eyes.<br/>
     — I know, I just didn't knew how you would react, I was afraid of what you would think of it. — she nervously played with the sleeve of her hoodie as she talked.<br/>
     — Your happiness is all that matters to me, and it seems to me she makes you very happy so I'm happy for you. — Sakura smiled and held Sarada's hands on hers — I love you more than anything in the world, never forget that.<br/>
     — I won't. I love you too, mom. — she smiled and hugged her mother the tightest she could, she felt the weight of the world fall of her shoulder in that moment, her mother knew and she had the best reaction possible.<br/>
    — Oh, and I'm sorry for hearing your conversation, I promise I won't do that again. — Sakura said and Sarada just laughed.<br/>
     — It's okay, at least now you know it. — she said, she wasn't mad about that right now but Sakura knew she would be upset if that happened again.<br/>
     — Now I wanna know all the details from when you realized you liked her to when you two started dating, I wanna know it all. — Sarada laughed and starts telling her mother about her relationship, it felt like a dream to finally tell her mother about the girl she loved, she thought that moment wouldn't happen that soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>